Drunken Haze
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: [BanKazuki] Ban finds a drunk Kazuki at his favorite bar one Friday night.


Standard disclaimers apply.

Author's Notes:

Umm… I know I should be working on _Breaking the Habit _but I was inspired into writing this fic by Koi's fan art of Drunk!Chibi!Kazuki and Annoyed!Chibi!Ban! (I will post the link once she gets the colored version up.) So yeah… A bit rushed, expect major OOC-ness, especially on Kazuki's part. But then, who exactly acts in character when they're drunk? Pointless, senseless, confusing, with a lot of holes in what passes at this story's plot, this is, once again, unbeta-ed. You have been warned.

* * *

**DRUNKEN HAZE**  
By: _Ryuuen_

Friday nights were, in Midou Ban's opinion, the perfect nights to hit the bars and get stone-cold drunk. It was one of his nastier habits, he had to admit, just slightly better than chain-smoking, and one he'd rather indulge in alone. After all, as he had learned from past drinking sessions with Yamato, he was a melancholy sort of drunk. That is, he tended to get sentimental and emotional and all that shit that would've served as perfect blackmail material against someone who projected himself as strong, (relatively) unflappable and manly. True, he had a high tolerance for alcohol and it was rare that he reached that point but he wasn't taking any chances. No, he was better off alone, he decided. And, usually, he would've been left alone, even by Ginji, who, understanding his partner's need for solitude, seemed happy enough to crash at Natsumi's or Hevn's place for the night. Yes, he would've been left alone to drown himself and his sorrows and memories in a bottle of vodka or two. Or five. Usually. But, apparently, not tonight. Tonight, he had very unexpected company.

"Baaaaaaaaaan-kun… I _love _you!"

Ban cringed, both at his name being stretched into a three syllable word and at its speaker. Never in a million years did he expect to find himself in such a predicament. Next to him, a very flushed, very giggly, very _drunk _Fuuchouin Kazuki was finishing off what looked like his third bottle of rather expensive red wine, all the while clinging to his nearest available appendage and trying to crawl onto his lap for the nth time in the last thirty minutes. It had come as a surprise, really, to find the Fuuchouinryuu master here of all places. After all, he was of the opinion that drinking himself into oblivion was one of the things Ito no Kazuki wouldn't have stooped to. So was climbing onto another person's lap and professing his _love _for said person. Well, if the other person was _Juubei_, then maybe it could've been considered perfectly normal Kazuki behavior, but seeing as it was Ban…

He had stayed with the other, nonetheless, more out of curiosity than anything else. After all, based on personal experience, one said and did rather embarrassing things when under the influence of alcohol. Ban had smirked evilly, thinking of all the verbal ammunition tonight was going to give him. Then, of course, he couldn't leave the other alone, adverse personal opinions aside. It would be uncharitable, and Ginji would've whined his ear off if he ever let anything happen to one of his friends.So, he hadresigned himself to being Kazuki's keeper for thenight. And if he got amusement out of his good deed,he wasn't complaining.That, however, was an hour ago. Now, Ban wished Kazuki would just pass out before he embarrassed them both even more.

"Baaaaaaaaaan-kun…"

Ban frowned down upon the beautiful man who was currently sitting sideways on his lap, one arm around his neck, the other hand holding a wine glass. Kazuki's cheeks wereflushed with inebriation, eyes half-lidded that they seemed almost golden in the subdued lighting of the bar. His usual white shirt had slipped farther down his shoulders that, if he were a woman, he would've been providing Ban with a rather nice view. His unbound brown hair spilled over his shoulders enticingly, bells up front tinkling with every subtle movement. All in all, he presented a rather alluring picture and Ban had to remind himself just _who _he was with. And that that someone was decidedly spoken for. Not that he had ever entertained thoughts of… He shook his head.

"Ito Maki, you're drunk," he pointed out, voice strained with patience.

Kazuki pouted stubbornly. "No, I'm not. Just… tipsy." And, as if to prove his point, he took another sip of wine from his glass. His voice was slurred and Ban was tempted to comment that claims to sobriety were one of the major signs of drunkenness. The Jagan master sighed, downing the shot of vodka in front of him and signaling to the bartender for more. He had been hoping that if he ignored the rather clingy burden on his lap, the other would leave him be. If he were lucky enough. But then, luck didn't seem to be on his side that night as Kazuki began to nuzzle against his neck. He froze. And he had to wonder just what the _fuck_ did he think he was doing and why the _hell _hadn't he pushed the beautiful man off his lap yet. It wouldn't do to give other people the wrong idea, would it? Besides, he preferred his body whole and needle-less, thank you very much.

"Kazuki, stop it."

Kazuki blinked up at him, and, recognizing the glare he was receiving for what it was, promptly burst into tears. Much to Ban's annoyance.

"Waaah! Ban-kun! Are you ashamed of me? Are you ashamed of _us_?" he wailed rather loudly, drawing more than one raised eyebrow and a few girlish giggles from the nearest booth.

The urge to take his companion's slender neck into his hands and give it a _squeeze _was becoming more tempting by the minute.

"Kazuki…"

The long-haired man didn't seem to be listening.

"I knew it! I knew it! You _are _ashamed of our love. Why Ban-kun? Why don't you love me anymore?"

The last was accompanied with an almost girlish shriek of anguish. Something in Ban snapped.

"Okay, that's it!I've fucking had it!" Ban growled as he pushed Kazuki off his lap rather harshly, before grabbing his wrists in a death grip and beginning to pull him roughly towards the nearest exit. "No more booze for you, Ito Maki. I'm taking you home."

"But…"

Ban turned around to glare at his companion who just whimpered in response, before dragging him away.

He was vaguely aware of the crowd that had gathered around them to watch their _lover's tiff_ and the rather annoyed bartender screaming for him to get the fuck back in there and pay for his and his _girlfriend_'s bill.

* * *

Kazuki was strangely silent on the drive back to his apartment. He had spoken only once or twice, in response to Ban's questions for directions. Even then, his voice quivered slightly and he had refused to meet the other's gaze. It was,Ban had to admit,rather… disconcerting, andhe wondered slightly if he had actually _hurt _the other man.

"Oi, Ito Maki…"

Kazuki continued to stare down at his lap.

Ban sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. It's just…"

"You're… sorry?"

Ban cringed. There was an almost… perky tone in the other's voice. Apparently, Kazuki's silence wasn't a sign that he was sobering up.

"Aww, Ban-kun! I love you too!"

Suddenly, Ban found his arms and lap full of a giggling mass of drunken Kazuki, rubbing and purring against him like an overgrown cat. A very _beautiful_, very _sexy _one at that. The Beetle almost swerved off the road.

"Ito Maki, what the _fuck _do you think you're _doing_?"

Kazuki's breath was unbelievable warm against his ear. "I'm doing exactly what you think I'm doing, Ban-kun." And, at that, he began nibbling on the sensitive lobe. Ban almost hit a nearby lamp-post.

"Kazuki, stop it!"

"Make me!" There was a challenge in Kazuki's voice.

Giving up, Ban stopped the car and, taking Kazuki's face into his hands, whispered. "Fine." And with that, he crushed his lips against the other's, marveling at the sensation of soft lips parting against his own, inviting him in. One of Kazuki's hands was at the back of his neck, pulling him closer, the other finding its way into his shirt, hovering over hard muscles of chest and pectorals. Ban's own hands were doing their own exploration down the other's back, marveling just how soft and pliant the other seemed under his hands. And when he moaned… It was all Ban could do not to lose himself in the kiss. But then…

_This is not right_, the part of him still capable of conscious thought insisted.

_Like hell, it isn't_, came the other part that just wanted to push Kazuki down against the passenger seat and have his way with him.

_Would you just fucking stop kissing him already and just do whatever you had in mind earlier?_ came another, more annoyed voice.

The third voice, that of logic, won out in the end and Ban grudgingly moved one of his strong hands to the pressure point behind Kazuki's neck and pushed gently.

"Ban, what…" Kazuki managed to get out before everything turned to black.

Ban sighed, feeling the other slump against him, unconscious. His breathing was labored and as he looked down at the one leaning against his shoulder, he couldn't help but reach down and run his fingers through each other's hair… Only to realize what he was doing moments later. And he had the sudden urge to get out of the car and bang his head against the nearest wall repeatedly.

No way in hell was he attracted to this, this beautiful _thread spinning weirdo_ who couldn't hold his liquor. No fucking way. Hours ago, he wouldn't have even _looked _at him. He did not want to hold him, to touch him, to pull him into his arms and kiss him. No. He was definitely _not _attracted to Fuuchouin Kazuki. It was ridiculous. And stupid. And dangerous. And stupid. And weak. And stupid. And ludicrous. Oh, and did he mention just how stupid this whole thing was? No, he was not attracted to him. The kiss was just to shut him up. It did _not_ feel good. It did _not. _And he was absolutely, most definitely not falling for…

His eyes widened.

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_

Kazuki's apartment buildin was one of those newly constructed high-rise ones that could've passed for a hospital for all its domesticity, or lack thereof. It was located along one of the side-streets in the outer skirts of Shinjuku, a perfect place for those who wanted to have a break from the noise of the city proper without leaving it entirely. It was a plain, whitewashed building, five stories high, each floor being less occupied than the last. Unfortunately for Ban, Kazuki's unit was on the fourth floor.

The Jagan master sighed, pulling a cigarette from his pack and lighting it, looking at the peacefully sleeping figure in his passenger seat. It was really difficult to remember what it was about his companion that usually infuriated him so. Kazuki was… beautiful, for the lack of a better word, and Ban wondered why he'd noticed such an obviousthing just now. It was weird, really. Mere hours ago, he wouldn't have thought that he, Midou Ban, would find himself sitting in his car next to a drunk Fuuchouin Kazuki, outside his apartment building, contemplating his innocent beauty. Ban snorted. Okay, scratch the innocent part. Those lips he had kissed minutes ago were, in no way, inexperienced. Ban thought of Juubei, thought what the other would think about him bringing Kazuki home in this state. Not that he would've stayed long enough to find out. But then, he could just say he found Kazuki passed out on a bar stool and decided to take him home out of the goodness of his heart and leave it at that. He sighed, a hand reaching out unconsciously to stroke the other's face. _Soft, so soft_. Kazuki shifted slightly in his sleep, leaning towards the warmth. Ban pulled his hand away, as if burned.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

But Ban knew the answer. He _wasn't_. Sighing yet again, he began to shake the other awake.

"Kazuki. Oi, wake up! Ito Maki, we're here."

Kazuki's eyelids lifted lazily, vision blurry. The last thing he remembered was him entering the bar, Ban arriving, and… His vision cleared and he smiled upon recognizing his companion.

"Ban-kun." At that, he snuggled closer against Ban's shoulder. "I thought you left me."

Ban rolled his eyes, making a mental note to never, ever let Kazuki get this drunk again.

"Ito Maki…"

"I thought you left me… just like everybody else."

Ban blinked. _Huh?_

"Don't ever leave me, Ban-kun."

"Kazuki…"

"I love you."

"W-what?"

All he got was a soft snore in response. Ban raised a brow. Kazuki had gone back to sleep.

* * *

Ban decided that, the next time he'd get the chance to talk to Juubei, provided that the other didn't wish to kill him, he'd advice him to keep a closer watch on Kazuki's diet. Really. For someone with such a lithe figure, he was exceptionally heavy. Ban readjusted his grip on Kazukias he began climbing the long flight of stairs. He would have very much preferred the elevator but as it was still under construction, he had no choice. The stairway was dark, incandescent bulbs placed as far away from one another as possible the only sources of illumination. He struggled, both underneath the weight and the drowsiness that was slowly taking over him, taking careful steps, lest he miss and send both of them tumbling down. And he swore the next time he ever sees Kazuki in a bar, he was staying the hell away, charity and blackmail material be damned.

* * *

After some time, they had finally reached Kazuki's floor and Ban had to pin Kazuki against the door, (looking, for all the world to see, like a drunk couple coming home after a Friday's night out) while he picked at the lock. He knew Kazuki wouldn't be too happy about it in the morning but then, Ban thought, he wouldn't be any happier if he were to stick his hand into the beautiful man's back pocket to retrieve the key… would he?

"Almost there… Aha!" He smirked triumphantly as the lock gave way and he opened the door.

He realized his mistake a moment too late.

"Mmf…"

"Ow…"

Kazuki groaned from under him.

"Ban-kun?"

Ban looked down to find that Kazuki was awake and almost blushed at the rather compromising position they found themselves in.

"Er, Ito Maki, I-mmf…"

His apology was cut short as Kazuki's hands found the back of his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met, hot and searing, and Ban moaned as he felt Kazuki's lips part under his once again.A tongue darted out, coaxing his own into play. he gave in, slipping his tongue into the other's willing mouth, relishing the taste of fine red wine and something distinctly Kazuki's. It was Kazuki's turn to moan, even as his hands began to roam, and he started unbuttoning the Ban's shirt. Ban froze as Kazuki's fingers began playing with his waistband. It had taken all the restraint he didn't know he had to pull away and pin Kazuki's hands against the floor.

"No," he panted, willing himself to ignore the subtle ache that was starting to develop in his lower regions.

Kazuki pouted and tried unsuccessfully to break free.

"Ban-kun…"

"Kazuki, stop!" Ban's voice was soft but firm. "You don't want this."

Kazuki glared. "Yes, I do. I want you, Ban. I've always wanted you." His eyes softened. "I _love _you."

Ban growled. "Stop saying that, goddamn it! You don't know what the fuck it does to me!" He took a deep breath to calm himself before releasing his hold on Kazuki's hands and standing up. "Look, you're drunk. I'm getting you to bed and then I'm calling Juubei. He should know…"

He flinched as Kazuki grabbed his arm. Hard.

"No, don't…" His tone was pleading, desperate, almost… sad? "I don't want… Just… Stay with me. Please. Even if it's only for tonight. I… I don't want to be alone."

"That's exactly why I'm calling…"

"Please."

Ban looked down and their eyes met. And there was something in Kazuki's brown eyes that just pulled at something deep within him that he didn't even know he had. He knew he couldn't turn the beautiful man down.

Ban closed his eyes, resigned, before reaching down and offering his hand to the other .

"You so fucking owe me for this, Thread Spool."

Kazuki just smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Ban sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as he raked his hand through his somewhat damp hair. He was currently standing by the window of Kazuki's bedroom, smoking. The shower was running in the next room, Kazuki having insisted that he could manage bathing himself. It was surprising, really, just how much the other had sobered up after the hallway incident. Not that Ban was complaining, but it seemed that melancholy-Kazuki was just as bad as flirty-Kazuki. Or maybe even worse.Ban decided he didn't like seeing Kazuki like this. Hebecametoo damn unpredictable.And when he had mentioned Juubei… Ban frowned. Something must've happened between the two that would've pushed Kazuki into a drinking frenzy. But what? _Lover's tiff_? If so, was Kazuki just using him to forget? But then…

He heard the shower being turned off and the bathroom door sliding open. Kazuki had stepped into the room and when he looked up, he almost choked, cigarette falling limply from his lips. Kazuki stood there, blinking sleepily, a towel wrapped around his body. His slightly-wet hair cascaded down his back in a dark brown mass, a stark contrast to the paleness of his skin. That, and his shapely figure gave him the illusion of feminine beauty and, had Ban not known Kazuki was a guy, he would have sworn he was had just found the girl of his dreams.

"Like what you see, Ban-kun?" Kazuki's voice was sultry as he approached and Ban had to fight the insane urge to drool.

"I've seen better," was his weak reply.

"I'd say."

Kazuki approached, wrapping cold arms around his torso. Ban let him, ignoring the part of him that was screaming at him to push the other away. They stayed that way for quite a while, Kazuki enjoying the feeling of holding another close, Ban lost in his thoughts.

It was the latter who broke the silence.

"Ito Maki, about Juubei…"

Kazuki looked away. "What about him?"

"Is this… all these… because of him?"

A pause. "Maybe…"

Ban frowned. "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but whatever problem you have with him…"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Kazuki all but shouted, burying his face against the other's shoulder even more.

"Obviously."

"It wasn't his fault."

Ban was unsympathetic.

"So he had nothing to do with you getting drunk tonight and throwing yourself at me?"

"No… It's just…" Kazuki averted his eyes. "It's just… I think I'm starting to fall for..." He trailed off meaningfully.

Ban's heart skipped a beat. Did he just… No, Kazuki was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying. Or maybe because he was drunk… Ban shook his head to clear them of such thoughts. It wasn't possible, was it?

"… I know I can't havethat and…"

"Kazuki…"

"… Juubei got mad and accused me of leading him on but…"

"Kazuki…"

The long-haired man was surprised to feel strong arms pulling him against a firm chest. He was even more surprised to feel hands rubbing his back soothingly.

"Ban-kun?"

"Shut up. Whatever happened between you and Needle Boy is none of my business."

"…"

Ban sighed. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. If you want to, we could talk about this in the morning."

* * *

Ban slipped under the covers of Kazuki's well-made bed, noting just how soft they were. Kazuki stood beside it, uncertain. Ban sighed and motioned for him to join him. It was an unexpected offer, especially on his part and Kazuki had blinked at him questioningly, as though asking if he were serious. After all, he had all but jumped the other twice in two hours.

Ban suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Stop being modest, Ito Maki. It's not like I'm going to rape you in your sleep. If ever I was inclined to do such a thing, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

"But…"

"But what? You are not sleeping on the floor and there's no way you're making me take the couch after what you've put me through."

Kazuki huffed childishly. "Fine," he said, settling under the covers and scooting as far away from the other as possible. Ban was amused.

Silence. And then…

"Thank you."

Ban blinked, wondering if he had heard right as he felt arms snaking around his waist hesitantly and a head nuzzling against his chest. Before he could stop himself, he felt his own arms enveloping the other, feeling him relax against him. And it surprised even him just how… right it felt, how right everything felt.

"Ban-kun?"

"Whatever, Ito Maki," he murmured. "Just… go to sleep."

Kazuki just closed his eyes and did so.

* * *

Kazuki woke with the dawn to the feeling of warm breath against his ear, strong arms holding him, and the steady beat of another's heart against his own. It was comforting – strange, yet familiar – and, for a moment, he found himself transported back to a time when it was only him and Juubei and no one else; when he had loved him and only him; long before he had left Mugenjou, long before he had been reunited with their Rai Tei, long before he had met the one person who managed to make him forget.

"Juubei…" he whispered, snuggling against his friend's chest. For, in that moment, yesterday never existed. But then...

"Juubei, eh?" The voice was smug, slightly teasing. "Sorry to disappoint you, Thread Spool, but Needle Boy's nowhere around."

His eyes snapped open to find blue-violet eyes peering at him, a smirk forming on the other's mouth as he greeted him almost too cheerfully.

"Good morning, Thread Spool."

"Ban-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Kazuki gasped, sitting bolt upright, only to slump back down against his pillows as he felt the world spin. "Oww…"

Ban smirked, pushing himself up on his elbows and reaching for the glass of water and painkillers he had placed on the bedside table the night before.

"You should learn to hold your liquor, you know," He commented nonchalantly, leaning over and propping Kazuki up against his chest. "Here. Drink this."

Kazuki frowned, taking the pill into his mouth and downing the glass ofwater in one gulp. This was too much for him to process. Ban. Ban in his bed. Ban in his bed being nice and caring and... His head throbbed.

"You brought me home? But… why?"

"I don't know." Ban shrugged. "But hey, I couldn't just leave you like that, could I? If someone less noble than myself found you…" He trailed off suggestively, shooting his companion a leering look.

Kazuki was indignant. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much," he scoffed, annoyed. The effect was ruined, however, by the blush staining his cheeks.

Ban laughed at the childish display, before pushing Kazuki gently off him and onto his pillows. "Indeed." He winked. "But then who's going to protect them from you?"

"W-what?"

"You aren't exactly as harmless as you look when you're drunk."

"W-w-what?"

"After all you did manage to ravage me in the hallway, not to mention in the car and in the bar and…"

Ban blinked as he suddenly found himself suspended from the ceiling courtesy of Fuuchouin strings. Their owner lay on the bed, twitching.

"What… else?"

Ban was nonplussed. "Well, there was also that part when you told me you loved me and that you'd be more than willing to bear my babies."

Snap.

Crash.

"Oww…"

Ban fell bodily to the ground as the strings holding him up broke.

"Hey, what the hell was that for, Thread Spool?"

Kazuki was silent.

"Oi, Ito Maki…"

"Did I say anything else?"

Ban frowned. "Well, you told me you and Juubei had a tiff and…"

"I see." And then, "Why did you stay with me, Ban-kun?"

Ban looked away. "I don't know. You looked like you needed someone last night and well…" He sighed. "Let's just say I'm such a sucker for a pretty face." He began to get up.

"Ban-kun?"

Unexpectedly, the Jagan master smiled - not one of those mocking smirks or shit-eating grins Kazuki was used to but a real smile that madethe beautiful manfeel warm inside.

"Relax, Kazuki. I'm just going outside to make us some coffee. It'd help as you seem to be having one hell of a hangover."

He had made his way to the door when he heard Kazuki whisper behind him.

"I was wrong."

"What?"

"I was wrong to think that way about you."

"What way?"

A sigh. "You're too kind to me, Ban."

Ban stopped for a moment, before opening the door and letting himself out.

"Only for you, Kazuki. Anything for you," he whispered when he was out of earshot.

The day had just begun.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Okay, so I intended this to be a light-hearted one-shot but as it turned out this long and angsty and as there seems to be too many questions left unanswered as of the moment, I decided to transform this into a series with three chapters at the most. Wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging, would I? Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you'd review. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I become. The more inspired I become, the quicker you get the chapters. Thank you. Oh, and by the way, I put up a Ban/Kazuki C2 community called _Monochrome: Only in Black and White_. Just thought I'd let you know. Ja!


End file.
